Addicted To You
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: Everybody has addictions. Right? Right. We are addicted to T.V series, foods, games, drinks, etc. Well, Cliffjumper has one addiction and her name starts with 'A' and ends with 'rcee'. Who is it? Arcee. One-Shot.


**Ello. I am back with more** **Cliffcee.  
My last fic, 'Gazing At You' got a lot of positive response, well not A LOT, but quite. So yeah, did you saw Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising? It was EPIC! I love it! But I cried.**

**Oh! If you got ideas for Cliffcees fics feel free to PM! The credit will be yourss, of course! ;)**

**Disclaimer:  
®Arcee, ®Cliffjumper and other TFP characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

Addicted to you.

It's a peaceful night at Autobot Outpost Omega 1. Every 'bot recharging peacefully just enjoying the night rest. Everybody except a red mech.

Cliffjumper tossed and turned on his recharge berth. He mumbled and groaned. He couldn't stop dreaming about her. Not that he was complaining but the dreams were keeping him awake and he REALLY needed his recharge.

He opened his optics. A soft aqua light appeared in his quarter. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. From the way she talks, the way she walks, her beautiful optics, to the way she fights against the 'Cons.

He had to thank Tailgate for leaving her. Although it sounded rather...cruel. He thanked him. He wouldn't have founded love.

* * *

Dodge. Kick. Kick. Punch. Cliff's optics roamed Arcee's body. Arcee is now training with Bumblebee and, we have to admit Bumblebee is a hell of a fighter, but Arcee... She isn't S.I.C for nothing. He kept eyeing her, trying to find a way to make her his.

Maybe if h- a nudge interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Bulkhead watching him with a sly look.

"You're checking out Arcee? Wow."

He tried to act innocent but, he failed. "Psh, of course not."

Bulkhead smiled, "Liar,"

"Ok, ok I was watching her. Since when is that a crime?" Cliff said holding his hands in surrender.

"I never said that. But you are going to need a lot of luck to crack her."

He sighed, "Tell me something I don't know..." He continued watching her. Her beautiful faceplates. Her stunning neon blue and purple optics. Her delicate hands. Oh! And her sensual hips. Oh, she was a gift from Primus alright, a gift to-.

"Cliffjumper?!"

Cliff jumped, "What?!"

He looked at the source of the voice that was calling him. Who was it? Arcee. "I asked you if you wanted to spar."

"O-Okay."

Arcee raised an brow, walking backwards with her optics on cliff. "Scared?" She positioned herself, and Cliff followed.

"Of you? Psh, not." They got on defensive positions and waited for the 'Go!'

Wheeljack eyed them, "Ready!...GO!"

Arcee launched at him, but he dodged her attack. She landed on her pedes and turned to look at him. She snarled and showed her dentas. That just turned Cliff on. He smirked and sent a punch to her plates and abdomen. She, being Arcee, dodged them with experience. She threw herself at his back and kept her tight grip, Cliff lost balance and fell face to the ground, he grunted and cursed, "Scrap..." He tried to stand up but a kick to the back threw him to the ground again.

Arcee walked to look at him and offered her servo. Cliff smirked, grabbed it and pulled her down. Every bot watching began whistling and cat calling, because Arcee had her servos on Cliff's chest and Cliff's servos on her waist.

Cliff waggled his optic brows and smirked. Arcee huffed and threw a punch at Cliff's face.

"AUCH! Femme, that hurt!" Cliff's lip was now bleeding, his servo tried to stop the bleeding.

Arcee laughed and stood up. "I guess I win," She turned and walked away, swaying her hips. "Nice sparring with you Cliff."

Cliff grunted, knowing what was the result of this.

A visit to the Hatchet.

* * *

After Ratchet's rant and the bang to his helm, Ratchet asked, "And how did you managed to gain a big split to your lip components?"

Cliff flinched from Ratchet's fingers touching his lips and then he smiled, "Thanks to an addiction." _To Arcee._

Ratchet's expression= :?

* * *

**The** **end. I will be publishing little one-shots to all of my CliffCee shipers. And I have a big gift for all of you. Due Date: 2/1/14-2/28/14. So keep checking, especially February.**

**That's my lame attempt at a fighting scene, how did I do? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know!**

**Reviews are very welcome!**

**Want more Cliffcee shots? Just plea for more.**

**Yours, **

**-hop3**


End file.
